


Cupid's Arrows

by TamCatG13



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, Bondage/Torture, Car Sex, Comfort/Angst, F/M, secret romance, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamCatG13/pseuds/TamCatG13
Summary: After a quick romantic interlude in Red's car on Valentines Day. The Concierge of Crime hands the young FBI agent, Elizabeth Keen a new case; a dangerous Blacklister, who is known only as "Cupid," who is able to create, manipulate, and exposure illicit affairs of the rich and very powerful, in an elaborate blackmailing scheme, to control the free world. Red and Lizzie work to track down this dangerous matchmaker. All the while; working to keep their own affair a secret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in Season One between "The Courier" and "Gina Zanetakos."

It is late. The Post Office is all dark. Everyone has left for the evening. Elizabeth is just finishing up some forms, when he comes in. His fingers curled around the door knob. He pauses, and listens for anyone, before he turns the knob. Raymond opens the door to her office and looks at Lizzie working diligently with her head down, buried in paperwork. She does not notice him come in. He slips around to the back of her chair; brushes back a section of her long brown hair, and leans down to kiss the back of her neck.

"Oh....Raymond. Not here. There are security cameras everywhere."she sighs in delight of his touch.

"I had Dembe disable them." He whispers in her ear, as he continues to kiss her behind her ear. He massages her neck and shoulders. Elizabeth just melts and moans when he hits that knot in her neck.

"If they find us like this, it may jeopardise your deal with the government." She says. 

"I don't care. It's Valentine's Day, and I need you now." Red pulls a single red rose out his coat and brushes the petals down her cheek, before he hands it to her. She takes it in her fingers and smells the lovely hybrid rose. "Thank you, Red."  
He takes out of his other pocket a gourmet dark chocolate strawberry and slips it into her mouth. All the while; gently unbuttoning her red silk blouse. He feels a surge of heat in his groin, as he catches a glimpse of the black lace edge of her new bra that's she bought at Victoria's Secret with the gift card that Tom had given her this morning. "Not very romantic;" she thought;"...but what else could she expect on her husband's teachers' pay." but that doesn't matter, right now. All that matters to her right now is Red's soft lips caressing her décolleté, as he slides her paper forms off to the side, and lays her down upon her desk. The fact that Raymond gets to see it all first is its own reward.

"Oh Lizzie,....You smell wonderful tonight." He says as he kisses back up her neck.

"I chose it just for you." Elizabeth says as she pulls him closer by his Ermenegildo Zegna tie, and unbuttons his vest.

"What do you call it?" As he opens up her blouse and kisses her all the way down.

"Pleasures." she says. Something he truly gives her plenty of. Red steps back and strokes her long, silky legs. He is just about to lift her skirt when there is a knock at the door. He hears Dembe's voice, "Raymond; someone is coming." 

Red suggests "Maybe we should continue this conversation in the back of my Mercedes."

"That sounds delightful." She agrees. Elizabeth sloppily tucks her blouse in and grabs her purse out of the drawer. Red turns off the light and closes the door and the three of them hastily walk down the metal walkway and out to the alley where his shiny black Benz glistens in the streetlights. "Chirp-chirp."

Red opens the rear drivers side door, takes off his coat, and spreads it out onto the shiny black seats. "It stains the leather. Shall we?" He takes the lady by the hand, and assists her into the vehicle. Liz slides over, and Red climbs into the backseat with her and shuts the door. 

Unbeknownst to them; they are being watched; photographed by someone with a zoom lens sitting on a nearby roof. The sound of shutter-clicks sound, as Red and Liz enter the car. 

Dembe gets into the drivers seat, and pushes the start button. The headlights turn on and the engine starts to purr. He pulls out of the alley and just starts to drive.

Red gets comfortable and asks, "Where were we?...Ah, yes." He takes Elizabeth in his arms and kisses her passionately. He pulls her tucked blouse back out of her skirt, and lays her down on the seat. Red then sits back and returns to stroking her silky legs. Lifting up Elizabeth's black pencil skirt above her hips; he strokes her soft inner thighs, and spreads her legs. He then playfully walks his fingertips up her outer thighs; which tickles, and makes her giggle; and slowly takes the spaghetti straps of her black lace panties, and slides them down the length of her legs and clear off. He takes a second to take in the aroma of her arousal, and stuffs them into the rear pocket of the driver's seat.

She makes herself more available to him by scooting down, so her back and head are lying flat on the leather seat. This pleases him dearly. Red takes off his jacket and tie, and unbuttons his collar. She then hears the sound that she's been waiting for; the sound of him undoing his zipper on his expensively tailored trousers. She tingles with excitement as he leans over her to kiss her deeply on the lips. As he does; Elizabeth grabs his trousers and pulls them down off of his firm round buttocks.

"Oh Red..." she says, as he enters her. She spreads her legs even wider to take him in deeper, and squeezes his well-defined muscular cheeks. He's a smooth operator as he grinds his hips, and lifts her legs over his shoulder. Red pushes his rock hard member deeper. Elizabeth is jolted over the point of ecstasy, and Red gets rocked to his core as Dembe drives over a railroad crossing. Elizabeth squeezes him tight inside of her, as he builds in speed and intensity; milking him as he moves in and out of her. 

Dembe could hear phrases like; "Ooh.... my Lizzie." and  
"Oh, Red...Red...Raymond" coming from the backseat. As Red and Liz are so close to climaxing together, Dembe decides to turn off onto the a rough metal grated bridge to heighten their sexual experience. They both arch their backs and scream each other's names as the car's vibrations takes their orgasm to a new height that they have never experienced before. He releases into her a flood of sexual juices; as she overflows; dripping warm cum down his testicles, and onto his coat.

Red collapses onto her; breathing heavy, as she is. He straightens himself up, and pulls Lizzie's skirt back down. They both regain their composure, and he begins to speak: "Agent Keen I have an urgent case....Our next Blacklister."


	2. Chapter 2

"What, you want to talk about a case now?" Agent Keen says in a surprised, and somewhat disappointed voice.

"An associate of mine recently was caught having an affair with a Russian prostitute." Red explains in a serious tone.

"What's so unusual about that? I'm sure all of your friends have their own indiscretions." She plays along, returning very businesslike.

"Nothing, normally; but this man would have never cheated on his wife under any circumstances. A boring life; I know. I couldn't do it; not with so many lovely feminine creatures to share this earth with; but that's his funeral."

Elizabeth frowns at that statement, but she knows Red is just being Red, and playing with her. He continues on to say;

"He was being blackmailed by a man who calls himself "Cupid." Not the happy-go-lucky deity that frolics around naked with his quiver and poisoned arrows; giving unsuspecting prospective lovers the kick in the ass to get past second base. This man uses powerful aphrodisiacs to stir up illicit affairs, and romantic tête-à-têtes between the very rich and powerful to exploit them, and threaten to expose them, if they don't comply to his demands."

"And your friend was one of his victims. How do know it was Cupid? How does he administer these aphrodisiacs?" 

"He leaves a calling card; a box of chocolate dipped strawberries, with a card. He pulls out a little red heart-shaped box of chocolate dipped strawberries, with a tiny envelope with a small piece of pink paper inside, which reads; "A Hit From Cupid's Arrow Makes the Heart Grow Fonder." 

"The strawberries looked so absolutely delightful; dripped with the finest French dark chocolate. I was irking to try one, but that wasn't the time, so I put them into my pocket. I gave one to you at the office, to test their strength and effectiveness, but it seems the strawberries were not laced with the aphrodisiacs. He must be using a different method in administering the drug."

"Wait, you just had mind blowing sex with me just to test a theory." Elizabeth is beginning to get a bit irritated at his little games.

"Yes." He says blankly and without remorse. "...and no." 

Red's black Mercedes Benz stops in front of her brownstone. He always hates letting her off. He'd rather stay, than have her return to that lying cheat of a husband of hers. Dembe comes around and opens the door for her. 

"Goodnight; Lizzie." Red turns and looks disappointed that she gave him no invitation to come in, as she steps out of the car. Then she turns surprises him. 

"Would you like to come up?" He turns and looks up at with those puppyish eyes, as she smiles; "Tom is at a teacher's convention in Cincinnati."

"No he isn't." He kept to himself. Red knows Tom is actually in Barbados with his mistress, Gina; but he isn't going to mention it tonight; on the fact that it would ruin his chances with her tonight.

"It's Valentines Day; and I'd rather not be alone tonight." She says warmly. Red smiles, and gets out of the car, and joins her on the step. He kisses her softly, as she unlocks the door and they go inside. Dembe shuts the car door and pulls out, and away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they enter the foyer; Red helps to remove her coat, and hangs it up. He then takes off his own, and does the same, and removes his hat and places it on the hook. He pulls out the little heart-shaped box out of his coat pocket, and raises an eyebrow at her.

Elizabeth takes hold of Red's sleeve, and leads him up the stairs. He stops her halfway to take her into his arms and kiss her. Lizzie tries to playfully fight him off, but just wraps her arms around his neck, and kisses him deeper. 

"Thank goodness, Tom's not home tonight. I'd much rather be with Red tonight." She thinks as his tongue is deliciously massaging hers, in her mouth. He could still taste a hint of the chocolate he had given her earlier, as he lays her down gently on to the steps, and places his hand upon her chest, squeezing her breast. "Raymond..." she whispers to him, as he unbuttons her shirt and sucks on her neck.

"Raymond...Take me." He helps Elizabeth to her feet, and she runs up the stairs, hoping he'll follow. He gets up and takes one of those strawberries, and pops it into his mouth, chasing her into the bedroom. Red finds her waiting to take him into her arms. He takes off his dark grey jacket and vest of his three piece suit, and sets them on the chair. Then he loosens his tie, slides it off and undoes the top button of his collar. The whole time he's thinking about all the things that he plans to do to her.

As Elizabeth waits patiently to be ravished by Red; in her mind she's comparing him to her husband, "Tom could never make love the way Raymond can. Red takes his time, and makes every movement count. Tom is always in such a heated rush, like there's somewhere he has to be."

Red comes slowly closer to her; looking at her with those brooding green eyes. He puts his arm around her and pulls her navel to meet his. He takes her jaw in his hand, and tilts his head to kiss her in a soft and tender way. 

His hand strays down to unbutton her red blouse. This time she slips it off, and lets it fall to the floor. Lizzie then unbuttons his shirt, pulling it down off of his badly scarred back. He says he was in a bad car accident, but she doesn't really believe that, but that doesn't matter. He'll tell me when he's ready. All she wants is get lost in his arms tonight.

They're lips stay locked together in a long and passionate embrace. Elizabeth reaches behind her back to unhook her bra and lets it drape. She then slides the straps off her shoulders, and lets the black lacy nothing drop onto his feet. Red realises what just landed upon his brown Italian leather shoes and gently places his hand on her soft and supple breast. Red just wants to enjoy resting his palm on her lovely warm orb, while his other hand slides down to undo the zipper on her skirt. Elizabeth shimmies her hips letting the fabric slide down to her feet.

Lizzie stands there naked before him. She had forgotten that her black lace panties are still in Red's Mercedes. She stands there in only her black stiletto pumps; and with a lustful look on her face, matching his; Elizabeth grabs his grey silk/wool blend trousers by his belt, and pulls him towards her as she back up towards the bed.

Red kicks off his shoes, unbuckles his belt, and pulls off his trousers. He then kisses Lizzie succulently on the neck. At first; he opens his eyes to see her reaction. She tilts her head back to give him better access to her neck. Red then closes his eyes, and plants light kisses on her jugular, and onto the hollow of her throat. Then he delicately licks and blows softly on her neck, sending an icy sensation through her body. She smiles and slips her hands into his blue boxers, and feels his package. 

Red pulls away the satin covers, and lays Lizzie's beautiful naked body onto the cool, soft bed. She breathes a sigh of joy as she watches him pull off his boxers and toss them across the room. Bold and beautiful he stands there gleaming. Lizzie spreads her legs to welcome him in. He enthusiastically throws the flowing white sheet over his back; as he climbs on top of her, and comfortably nestles himself between her thighs.

Elizabeth wraps her arms around Red's back clinging him tight. Her breath quickens as his hot rising wand slides between her moistened ruby lips, and forces its way up into her. She sighs and whimpers so softly, as his hips move rhythmically underneath the cool white satin. Her moans making him even harder. Red kisses her hard, and deep. His tongue wrestling with hers. She throws her head back. "Oh Raymond....Don't Stop." 

His movements intensify. Clinging to him tighter, she wraps her legs around his ribs, as he pushes in deeper and faster. "Ohh,....Lizzie." His moans become long and deep. His buttocks tighten. Her nails dig Into his back, and he arches his back as his cock just explodes, and they gasp for air as their orgasm reaches an epic finale together. As it gently subsides, and their energy is drained; Elizabeth holds Red close to her heart. He rests his head, and she lightly strokes his hair, as he falls asleep on her chest. 

She is just about to doze off, herself; when Elizabeth catches a glimpse of a shadow passing by her window. Could someone have been watching them, and their romantic interlude? If so; who?...and would they tell Cooper?...Tom? The thought sends a cold chill through her veins. Should she wake Red and tell him, or wait until morning? "Could it have been this "Cupid" that Red spoke of? ...and would he have to gain in exposing us?" She thinks; as she lightly strokes Red's hair, and falls off to sleep with him in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning sun shines through the window of Lizzie's Bedroom, shining in both Red And Lizzie's eyes. Red wakes up slowly first. He rubs his eyes to find he had slept with his head on Lizzie's naked breasts. 

Elizabeth is still asleep. Red decides to rouse her by making love to her again. He kisses her warm and inviting breasts softly, and gently inserts himself into her, and begins to thrust into her in a slow, and rhythmic way. She sighs with a smile on her face, making him smile as well. She tightens her muscles, gripping him tighter. His nostrils flare, and he closes his eyes, and his breath deepens to a slow low moan. She squeezes her muscles tighter around his cock, creating more friction as he moves inside of her, making him hot and rock hard.

Red realises she must be awake, and speeds up his actions. She lifts her arms above her head, and arches her back gasping as she gets close. "Oh, Red... Red...Reddington." She cries, squeezing her muscles tighter. The pleasure he feels is almost too much for him to hold it any longer. "Oh, Lizzie." He groans in a deep raspy voice as his last few thrusts release them both into a glorious state. As their muscles relax, they are both bask in the afterglow. Red leans over her and gives her a kiss. "Good Morning, Lizzie. I think we both deserve a warm shower." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Raymond..." he touches her lips with his finger to shh her, as he throws off the covers and, unashamed of his own nakedness, takes Lizzie into his arms and carries her naked body into the bathroom. She gazes into his eyes, as he sets her feet firmly down on the tile floor, facing him.He turns on the water and adjusts it to the right temperature, testing it with his hand. She watches the water trickle through his fingers. 

When he determines the temperature is just right; Red wraps his arms around her waist, and lifts her Into the steamy shower, and closes the curtain. "It's perfect", she thinks as the stream of hot water flows down her chest. He pulls her close and embraces her in a long and passionate kiss, as he grabs the bottle of body wash and pours the cool soap down her back. The scent of coconut oil and honey permeates the steamy air; reminding him of the night he was in Havana with this cute little...Nevermind.

Raymond kisses her deeply, while he runs his hands all over her, spreading the suds all over her back, and he spends a little extra time swirling the soap suds over her sweet round tush. It feels so good to her, that Elizabeth decides to do the same to him. He enjoys it just as much. 

Red stops, and looks Into her eyes. He takes her hand, and pours a generous amount of soap into her palm, and then in his own. They both rub their hands together apply the soap to each other; starting at their each other's necks and working their way down the arms, chest, and abdomen. Reddington kneels down to wash her legs, and feet, and he can't help to give the area beneath her furry region a couple flicks of his tongue while he's there. He holds on to her hips to steady her, while his tongue is making her weak in the knees.

He returns to his feet; and Elizabeth takes her turn to wash his feet, calves and thighs. She massages his testicles gently sudsing them up, and cradling his pleasure wand in her hand, she pours the cool soap along his length, like a mustard on a bratwurst on Super Bowl Sunday. He leans his head back as spreads the soap vigorously all over his firm cock. "Oh Lizzie, Please have mercy."

She returns to her feet looking proud of herself, as he tells her to turn around. "Allow me to wash your hair." She hands him the bottle, and he pours some in her long brown hair; massaging it in thoroughly. Elizabeth closes her eyes and says "Oh, Why did I marry Tom? That must have been the worst decision I ever made."

"Yes...Forget about Tom. Right now; you belong to me." Red says as he leads her under the stream of water to rinse off all the soap on her, and then he rinses off himself. He then hands her a towel, as he turns off the water, and she grabs a warm towel for him.

As she watches him lightly pat her dry; Her face turns cold as she remembers something that she wanted to tell him. "Raymond..."

"Lizzie, what's wrong?" He wraps a large blue towel around her chest, and hands her one for her hair. 

"Raymond;....last night; for some reason, I felt like we were being followed. Then later on; when we were in bed together; I still had the feeling that someone was watching us. I had shrugged it off. Thinking in part; that it may have been just my imagination, or paranoia, after being presented this new case; but after you had fallen asleep; I was almost about to doze off myself; when I could have sworn that I had caught a glimpse of a shadow, of someone passing by my window." 

Red now is truly concerned. His eye begins to twitch. "Cupid." he thinks nervously; as he takes the towel, ties it around his waist, and storms out of the bathroom. "Red?...Red? What is it?" 

He has a hunch, and searches all around the room for that discarded heart-shaped box that he had foolishly brought along with him last night.The chocolate-dipped strawberries it held, were delightful, but something was not right with them. "Maybe the clue is in the box?" Red deducts in his head, as he studies the box thoroughly inside and out. He then grabs for his phone. "Raymond, what is it? What's wrong?"

"You should have told me, last night." Red tells her as he dials a number on his burner cell, and puts it to his ear. 

"He's been tracking us." Red shows her a small tracking device on the inside of the box.

"Who?" She asks.

"Cupid....He's after us. Get dressed Lizzie. We have work to do." Red tells her, as someone answers on his phone. "Dembe..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dembe pulls up in the Mercedes, and takes them both to The Post Office. Red remembers her undies in the back seat pocket, and watches Lizzie lift her skirt and slide them back on, making his tongue roll over his lips. His lip twitches as she pulls the strap over her hip. As she straightens her skirt; Red takes her hand, and rests it on her leg.

"Red...I still had fun last night. Thank you for a lovely evening. You were magnificent."

Red, facing forward, nods with a bit of a strained smile on his face. "Nobody should be alone on Valentine's Day."

Seeing he is still worried, Elizabeth leans over and kisses him on the cheek. He smiles and puts his head down.

"What do you think he's after?....Your money,....power?" She asks compassionately.

"You...my immunity deal...to make us vulnerable to our enemies. If I lose my immunity, I can't protect you, and keep you safe. We must find him before he makes his next move. Cupid has other powerful victims on his payroll. Individuals that that can tip the balance of power in the free world, myself included. I know most of them. He's a dangerous man, Lizzie. We must find him, and more importantly, who hired him."

"Wait; you said he didn't use aphrodisiacs on us. How do you know it's Cupid?" She asks. 

"That's what I'd like to know. He was tracking us, but if he didn't feel the need use them, then that means one of two things..."

"Either he's been following us for awhile, or someone else has. Someone who either knows, or suspects us, and told him that we don't need any influence...a Mole." Those thoughts are very unsettling for both of them. Red nods in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red and Liz arrive at The Post Office with Dembe as his shadow. They come out of the elevator together. As if nothing has happened.

"You're late, Keen! Cooper's looking for you." Ressler' usual hubris tone.

"Sorry, Donald. Her battery died, and I wanted to jump it but it would've voided the warranty. So she asked if she could carpool with me. Traffic was just a bear, coming into the city. We hit every red light. I swear I need On of those Radar thingies that the ambulances have to hold the green lights. Those things are so annoying when you get caught by one those..."

"REDDINGTON!" They turn around and see Harold Cooper looking down at them from the balcony, "...In my office."

Red shrugs his head and follows orders. Agent Malick detects a hint of coconut as he passes by.

"Something happened to the security cameras last night. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Cooper asks him.

"Did Charlene enjoy the flowers, you sent?....I do so love Ecuadorean Roses, and that strain is one of my particular favourites. It must be the high elevations of the BellaRosa plantation sitting beneath the volcanic peak of Cayambe that seem to make the petals of the rose so sensuously soft and fragrant." Red ranting again to keep Cooper off the subject.

"I knew it was you who had sent them when I saw the invoice read: 'three dozen long stem "Sexy Red" roses.' I could never afford that on my salary." Cooper tells him indignantly. 

Red just smiles."Glad she enjoyed them Harold. You have excellent taste."

Agent Cooper is rendered speechless, again; as Reddington puts on his black fedora, and tells him, " Now if you'll excuse me, I am assisting Agent Keen on another case; another Blacklister with tremendous power over the heart of the free world."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Agent Keen is in her office tidying up her desk, and pours some water into a pencil holder for the rose that Red gave her last night. She strokes the soft petals, and daydreams a second, until a knock at her door jolts her to. It was Agent Ressler.

"Hey, Keen how are those case profile summaries going? Cooper is waiting for them." He says, all businesslike as usual.

"Just finished them...Here." She hands him two thick manila folders marked "Classified" as he sits himself down on the corner of her desk, and pauses looking at the single red rose sitting on her desk. He's no fool. He knows who it's from. Tom has not been around much lately, but she seems happier, and more relaxed. He asks "How's Tom?" 

"Fine." She says tidying up nervously.

"Did you have a nice Valentine?" He continues.

"No, pretty boring, actually. Made some microwave popcorn, and fell asleep watching Netflix with Hudson." Elizabeth rambles on. "I actually have to see Aram about something." She says as she gets up wanting to rush out of there. Agent Ressler catches a whiff of coconut as she passes by him.

"Hey Liz...You smell nice, by the way. Be careful, Keen. You're playing with Fire." He says staring at her "Sexy Red" Rose.

"So is he." She pauses to answer him , before she walks away.


	4. Chapter 4

Lizzie catches Aram in the break room. He is waiting by the microwave, heating up a cup of lobster bisque, and it smells amazing. "Liz, good morning. How was your holiday?" He says with a bashful smile. "Did you and Tom have a nice Valentine?"

"Ah...yeah. It was fine. Aram, I need you to check something out for, me, quietly." She whispers. "This is a sensitive matter, and I don't want Cooper, or the others to know."

"Agent Keen; I'm not sure if Cooper would approve." Aram gulps. He starts to sweat.

Liz pulls out the heart-shaped lid with the tracking device in it "I need you to find out a little about this, what it is, and where it came from."

Aram pulls it out of the box, and inspects the small device. "Romanian made. It is a tracking device, but it also has a microphone on it. It's transmitting sound to an external source, and probably being stored on a hard drive somewhere."

"A bug?" Elizabeth's face just turned pale. 

"I take it, this has something to do with Mr. Reddington. I'll see what I can find out." Aram can see her turn white.

"I need to find him. Please Aram don't say anything to Cooper." She says.

"Mum's the word." Aram says bravely, but shaking like a leaf, as she storms out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She hurries over to a private part of the office, behind the stairs, pulls out her phone and speed dials "7". A deep voice answers. It was Dembe.

"Put him on." She yells in an anxious voice.

"Raymond, It's Elizabeth. She sounds upset." and hands the phone to him in the backseat.

"Lizzie." He says in a cheery voice.

"Red; it wasn't only a tracker. It was a bug. He heard everything....Raymond?"

A short pause and he asks, "Does Aram know where it came from?"

"He said it was Romanian made. He's quietly trying to track where it is transmitting to."

Red hangs up without responding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aram turns up nothing with the transmission signal. He tells her that the technology is over 30 years old, and that he can't crack it. 

Red decides to take Liz to meet an old friend. His Mercedes pulls up to the home of Nicolae Balcescu, a former spy under Ceaușescu's rule and an expert in Romanian espionage. Red brings the box with him to have a look at it. "The man reeks of garlic. He's still afraid of Vampires. I told him the only bloodsuckers in this country to worry about are his hedge fund managers." 

The man opens who opens door looks like he could be a vampire himself: dark hair, pale, and very tall, and distinguished. When he speaks it sounds as if one is talking to Count Dracula himself. In a very deep, booming voice he greets his old friend at the door with open arms. "Raymond! My old friend." 

"Nicolae, prieten vechi. How's your back, old friend?" Red gives him a hug and a pat on the back.

"Very good. Thank you for the masseuse. She performs miracles." His friend says.

"She always has. Anyway that's not why we're here. This is assistant, Natalia. She's filling in while Luli's visiting her sick grandmother." Lizzie always keeps quiet while Red introduces her. She never knows what alias he is going to think up for her.

"I've got a little toy I'd like you to look at. Natalia, here is a bit of a collector, and she'd like to know a little more about this little trinket, and who it may have belonged to." Red hands him the box lid with the bug in it. 

Nicolae studies it. "Yes, it is one of ours. It was assigned to one of our agents, Cupidon Dragosta..."

"Cupid's love." Red translates. 

"Any idea where this might be transmitting to?" Liz asks.

"These old things; they have a range of less than half a kilometer. He would have to follow it to stay in range." He answers her.

"Mulțumesc! Thank you, Nicolae. My best regards to Mariana and the kids." Red says, as he gives His old friend a hug. Red takes the box and opens the door for Liz.

"And Raymond. Be careful. This man; he's crazy." Red nods, and smiles as he waves goodbye.

Red opens the car door for Liz when;

"Ouch!" she feels a sting in her hip, like somebody pinched her in the butt.

"You alright?" Red asks as, "Ahhh!" He feels it too. They get in the car, and Dembe drives off. 

" Dembe watch for any vehicles following us." 

Red feels around to find what hit him. A small dart; similar to a tranquilizer dart with a pink feather. He pulls it out of his hip, and looks at it. Lizzie finds one too and pulls one out of her rump. "What are they, Raymond? She asks, rubbing the part where she got hit.

"I believe we've just been struck by Cupid's Arrows." He says.

"What. Here...out in the open?" She asks.

"I think that's...exactly...what he...wants. Oh Lizzie.... his breath begins to quicken. He gazes into her eyes. She looks back at him "Raymond..."

"Get in the car!...Dembe, Drive!"

As Dembe pulls away; all of a sudden; Elizabeth starts feeling hot. Her breathing gets heavier, and she begins to perspire. She grabs Red by the tie and pulls him close. Kissing him passionately while unbuttoning his vest. Red doesn't even try to fight her off. He engulfs her neck in kisses, while he slides off her navy blue blazer. 

Dembe notices a burgundy Ford van following them in the mirror. He speeds up to try to lose the tail. "Raymond. We are being followed."

Red sees the the van. "Keep Driving. Try to lose him...Oh...yes." Lizzie is softly squeezes his crotch and then unzips his pants, slipping her hand inside. Red groans, and rips off her blouse. He pulls her breasts out of the cups of her bra, and sucks hungrily on her firming nipples.

Red and Lizzie have no control under the influence of the aphrodisiacs. Without hesitation she pulls out his hardware and strokes it vigorously, making him squirm in his seat. His moans grow deeper. He leans his head back, as she bends down, and twirls her tongue around the head of his fully erect cock. "Oh, Lizzie...Please...Please." 

Taking him deep into her throat; she lifts up her skirt, and rolls onto on her back, Red pulls off her black lace panties, and tosses them on the floor. He throws her legs over his shoulders, and thrusts into her as if his life depended on it. "Oh God; Raymond...Don't Stop!...Please Don't Stop!..."

Dembe races the Mercedes down the streets, trying to lose the van, but he can't shake him. He turns off into an industrial area, but the keeps up, through the twists and turns. He finds an opportunity to lose the van, with a tight curve around the old furniture warehouse. "Hold On!" 

Lizzie grabs hold of the armrest on the door. Red braces himself by the ceiling grab handle. He throws back his head, and clinches his teeth, as he thrusts harder and faster. She arches her back. "Oh....Red...Red!"

Dembe takes that sharp curve around the warehouse, fast. The van doesn't make the turn, as he hoped. It flips off the road onto it's side, a bursts into flames. The driver takes off running, but luckily, all evidence of Red and Lizzie's little stint is going up in flames. Dembe takes chase after him himself, because Red and Liz are in no condition to in their current state. Dembe takes a shot, and hits him in the leg.

Meanwhile; Red is beginning to get a clearer head, and quickly grabs Lizzie's blazer, and places it under her so he won't ruin his fine leather seats once he comes. Their orgasm hits like a freight train and they moan like two wolves howling at the moon, "Oh Good God...Lizzie." His cock just explodes into of her, filling her up with sweet, hot cum. Her lip quivers, and she wraps her legs around his waist, accepting his offering and and enjoying his sweet nectar flowing over onto her legs, and dripping all over her dark blue blazer. 

"I'll buy you a new one." He tells her as he regains his breath. Still delirious; Lizzie just lays her head down on the seat and closes her eyes. Red strokes her brow, and helps her get redressed. In a weak voice, Lizzie then finds the energy to speak "Oh, Raymond....that was amazing....What just happened?...What got into us?" 

Red takes a breath, as says "Cupid shot us both with these." He picks the darts off the carpet holds them up for her to see.

"I guess these are his 'Arrows'. This must be how he entraps his victims into embarrassing situations, and then tails them for the evidence to use against them." She says as she regains herself again.

Elizabeth takes a closer look at the tiny darts. "Raymond, there is still some liquid left in there. I know someone at the CDC that owes me a favor. Where is Dembe."

"Cupid was following us. He ran his van off the road, and went chasing after him. Come on; Lizzie. We need to leave."

Red's phone rings. He picks it up. "Dembe."

Elizabeth's phone rings. She picks it up. It's Cooper. He's furious. "Where the hell are you two? I've been trying to reach you for an hour. There has been a report of a disturbance and a van on fire in the Industrial Park. I'm sending Agents Ressler, and Malick to check it out." He hangs up.

"Cupid's van. Red, come on. We've got to get there before they do." She says to Red after he hangs up his burner cell.


	5. Chapter 5

Red and Liz find the abandoned van; still smoldering. They both draw their guns, and carefully move in for a closer look. The burgundy Ford was laying on it's side. Liz covers him as Red pulls open one of the charred back doors. Inside he found a mass of old surveillance equipment. He takes a look around inside to discover an old reel to reel tape recorder, a box of tapes, a set of headphones, and a bionic ear in the corner. He also finds a tape marked "RR + EK" inside a drawn heart; resembling a carving that young lovers would do on the trunk of a tree; with the date '14-2-2013'; "Valentines Day".

Raymond slips the tape into his pocket, just as Ressler and Malick drive up in a big black Suburban. They step out to find Red and Liz investigating the crippled van. "What the hell are you two doing here?" "You both look terrible. What happened to you out here?" Ressler and Malick ask.

"Agent Keen is assisting me on a matter of utmost delicacy. One of my most trusted associates was entrapped by a very dangerous blackmailer for hire. He preys on the very rich and powerful through romantic manipulation, collecting evidence to hold against them. He is our next Blacklister." Red explains. 

"Does this Blacklister have a name?" Ressler asks.

"Cupid." Elizabeth interjects.

Donald chuckles not believing his story. "You expect me to believe, that a mythical Greek god of love is a peeping tom?"

"His real name is Cupidon Dragosta, former Romanian espionage agent. His name means 'Cupid's love." Red continues.

"So, does he fly around naked and shoot people with his bow and arrow?" Ressler says jokingly with his hands on his hips.

"No, a dart gun." Agent Malick says as she steps out of the van holding up a russian made tranquilizer rifle.

"I take it the two of you are his latest victims." Ressler says. 

Lizzie hesitantly pulls the two darts out of her pocket. "I was going to have them tested."

"Go home Keen. Get yourselves cleaned up. I won't mention it to Cooper." Donald tells her.

Red smiles, and pulls out the heart-shaped lid with the bug, and hands it over to Ressler. 

"What's this?" he asks.

"The heart of the problem." Red says with a cocked head and a smirk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ostr afrodiziac steroizi!"

"What?" Agents Keen and Ressler look at each other, as they listen to Dr. Nina Buckner's bold statement.

Dr. Nina; as she likes to be called; is one of the senior lab techs at the Center of Disease Control, with a expertise in poisons and potions. She is also an old friend of Liz's from college when she was an exchange student from Northern Ireland.

"Ostr afrodiziac steroizi. It's an extremely powerful stimulant. It was developed from oysters that had been genetically modified to produce a steroid that could help alleviate paralysis caused by some diseases such as polio. It has also been used in extremely small doses to treat acute cases of E.D.; hence the name 'Oyster Aphrodisiac Steroid.' You and your friend were incredibly lucky. If you would've received the full dose in these darts, it would have killed you."

"Maybe that was the idea." Ressler replied. "Maybe you and Reddington were getting too close to his operation, and he wanted you out of the way."

"I need to talk to Reddington." She tells Ressler. "Thank you Dr. Nina. You've been extremely helpful."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dembe had caught up with the driver of the van, and had taken him to a quiet abandoned section of the industrial park. Red enters by the back door of the warehouse and sees a short, stocky middle aged man with greasy black hair and glasses; tied to a chair; in the middle of the room. He has a few cuts and bruises, and also has a distinct stench of garlic about him. 

Romanians are particularly superstitious with anything pertaining to vampires. So; Red starts off on one of his rants; quoting a passage from Nosferatu:

"Wherefrom there is no salvation except that a woman without sin should cause the vampire to forget the first cock crow. Of her own free will she should give him her blood."I've learned that free will can be quite a powerful aphrodisiac for a woman. You have a much better chance of getting laid if you let her choose the toppings of the pizza. You know; I could kill for a pizza right now. I don't know what it is. Must be the garlic, not exactly a chick magnet."

"What do you want?" He said in a heavy Eastern European brogue.

"Sausage and peppers sounds delightful, but light on the garlic. I think you've had enough."

"Reddington!" He says impatiently.

"I want to know who hired you to follow Agent Keen and myself." He asks directly. 

"How should I know. I'm just the driver. Mr. Dragosta takes care of that. All I know is that it is someone from your government." Says the man.

"How do we find Cupid?" Red asks.

"You will not. He will find you....You and your lover." 

Red's phone rings. Dembe answers it. "Raymond, It's Elizabeth." Red takes the phone, and tells Dembe to cut him loose, and let him go. The man stumbles to his feet, and stumbles into Red, slipping something small into his coat pocket. He apologizes to him in Romanian and goes with Dembe, as Red continues his phone conversation with Liz.

She tells him what Dr. Nina told her, and He agreed that they would need Cooper's help in finding Cupid, and who hired him before he strikes again. 

"Raymond; Tom called to say that he decided to stay in Cincinnati through the weekend. I don't feel safe to be in this house alone, with that crazy man lurking around."

"Lizzie, don't worry. I will keep you safe." He closes his flip phone and hands it back to Dembe.

Dembe asks Red "Raymond; will you be staying with Elizabeth tonight?"

"Yes. That dope of husband of hers is staying the weekend in Barbados with Gina; leaving her vulnerable. I want you to add a couple more pairs of eyes around her place just to be safe." Red decides not to take any chances.

"Yes Raymond." Dembe walks off and makes a couple calls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red arrives at Lizzie's brownstone, and lets himself in, like he always does. He sits down and man spreads himself on her love seat in the living room. He poor himself a glass of highland Scotch that he brought with him, and lights a cigar. making himself comfortable. Elizabeth walks in from the kitchen. She is startled at first to see him sitting there. "Raymond..."

"Hello, my dear. Did you miss me?" He smiles gleefully. "Come here, and sit down on my lap." She smiles and does what he says. Elizabeth takes a seat on his knee and places her warm hand on the nice big bulge in his pants. The warmth from her makes him smile.

Lizzie gets up off his knee, and he closes his legs as if to get up. She puts her hand on his shoulder, and sets him back down. She keeps eye contact with him as she lays down on the floor, facing him. He smiles as she kicks off her high heels, and places her feet on his knees; spreading his legs wide. Red smiles leans backand enjoys his cigar while she massages his crotch with her toes. At the same time; Elizabeth is slowly unbuttoning her blouse, making his heart go "pitter-patter". He takes a sip of his scotch, and loosens his tie, and slips it over his head. Red then undoes his belt and slides it out of the loops. "Oh Lizzie. Let's take this upstairs."

Red puts out his cigar; downs the last swallow of Scotch, and slips his looped Zegna tie over her head. "It is quite becoming on her" he thinks to himself, and grabbing his rolled belt; which he has a plan for; as they both head upstairs to continue it in her bedroom. 

Raymond closes all the curtains this time, and turns on a dim light. He then walks over to her; standing by the bed, and pulls her close to him by his tie and kisses her deep with passion. His tongue swims harmoniously with hers while he pulls off her crimson red blouse, and unzips the back of her skirt, letting it fall to her feet. 

Lizzie slides off his vest while he unbuttons his shirt. She teases him to speed it up by letting her bra strap slide off her shoulder. His tongue rolls over his lips to moisten them as he pulls off his white under shirt over his head; revealing all those beautiful muscles and luscious hair. Liz places her hands on his pecs, and nuzzles the tip of her nose in his lush golden chest hair, while she slides one hand down his pants, squeezing him gently and making him moan so gloriously.

Raymond turns her around, and kisses the nape of her neck he unhooks her black lace bra, and throws it off to the side. He cups her breasts his hands, and asks her to climb onto the bed onto her hands and knees. "Yes Raymond..."

As she does what He asks; he takes off his shoes and socks. She closes her eyes waiting eagerly; as she hears him unzip his fly and pulls off his trousers and boxers. She then hears the springs of her mattress; as he climbs onto the bed behind her. Lizzie feels the warmth of Red's hands as he pulls off her black lace panties, and tosses them aside.

Red starts by stroking her with his fingers, massaging her soft lips, then using his tongue. Lapping up her sweet honey, and darting his tongue in and out of her. As he hears her moan and squirm; he is getting hotter, and harder. He then raises to his knees, and slides his lovely purple cock deep into her. 

He then takes his trouser belt and cinches it around her waist; pulling her hips up steadying her closer to him as he penetrates her deeper. He then draws up his tie gently with other hand, encouraging her to pull her head back and arch her back. He holds her steady as his deep and shallow thrusts stimulate her in ways she has never known. She claws her mattress, and he throws his head back, and clinches his teeth as she pushes her motioning hips back up against him; inviting him in all the way. She finally feels his testicles pushing up against her. Red tightens up all his muscles, and she arches done even further, as they climaxes together. Lizzie just closes her eyes to enjoy the sensation as he lets loose inside of her.

As their orgasm subsides; he straightens her legs and lays her down gently onto the cool mattress. Lizzie rolls over to face him. He uncinches his belt from her waist, and unknots his tie and slides off from around her neck. She smiles at him sweetly, and tells him; "Raymond...You were wonderful." as he places light kisses all over her face, and pulls the soft white satin sheets over them. He embraces her in his arms, and she entwines her legs around his. Red whispers in her ear as they close their eyes; "See; we didn't need Cupid's help after all, did we?"

"Good God. I hope he's not watching us." She says worriedly. 

"Relax, my dear. I have my men outside." He tells her, and kisses her on her eyelids to calm her. "Go to sleep, Lizzie. I'm here, and I am not going to let anything happen to you." He embraces her tight as they both fall off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The noisy large elevator door raises up. Raymond and Elizabeth enter into the post office's main command, and they hear Cooper's voice from above, again.  
"REDDINGTON! KEEN! IN MY OFFICE, NOW!!!"

Lizzie feels as if she has been sent to the Principals Office. Cooper sounded really angry. Red puts his hand on her shoulder to reassure her that he's got her back. They enter into Cooper's office and Red closes the door behind them. On his desk lay a large brown envelope marked Attn: Asst. Dir. Harold Cooper in Red marker.

"Do either of you mind explaining to me what is the meaning of this?" Cooper hands them a stack of compromising photographs of Liz and Red. Some are from Valentines Day outside the post office and others are from last night in Elizabeth's living room. Liz' face turned white as she sorted through them.

Red stepped in; "Calm down, Harold. There is nothing wrong with a little undercover work, a little role playing so to speak."

"What are you talking about?" He asks.

"Two nights ago, I handed Agent Keen a case. A dangerous blacklister who entraps and his victims in embarrassing situations that they wouldn't normally engage in, and then shadows them collecting evidence to use against them. Agent Keen an myself are his latest targets." Liz feeling better after listening to Red's explanation.

"Who is he? Does he have a name?" Still reluctant.

"Cupid. His real name is Cupidon Dragosta, former Romanian espionage agent turned blackmailer for hire." Elizabeth answers more confidently. "He places a tracking device to follow them and uses tranquilizer darts filled with a very powerful aphrodisiac he calls his 'Arrows' to manipulate his targets into engaging in sexual acts against their will, while he photographs and records them."

"Why wasn't I informed of this new case earlier?"

"Because the one who hired him is someone from within these walls. Someone who is trying break up our agreement, by compromising Agent Keen's reputation in implicating her and myself in a romantic tête-à-tête. I would never compromise Agent Keen in any way." Red says as he pats her on the back.

"What was this undercover work you were speaking of?" Harold asks.

"I found a tracking device in my coat pocket last night so I had asked Lizzie to help me stage a a bit of a performance in hopes to trap Cupid in the act, and to find out who hired him." Raymond explains convincingly, surprising even Liz.

"So you're saying these photographs are fake?"

"We let him see what we wanted him to see, Harold. Now if you'll excuse me; there is someone I need to see." He said as he put on his hat, and turns to leave.

"Reddington...did it work?" He stops Red as he is about to leave his office.

Red turns around and smiles "Wait and see, Harold."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In an abandoned apartment building across town; a tall, and somewhat handsome man with bleach blonde hair, and dark eyes sits bound to a chair. As Raymond Reddington and Dembe walk in; Cupidon Dragosta sits stone-faced staring at the wall.

Red takes off his hat and sets it down on the table, and stands a few feet in front of where Dragosta sits. Also stone-faced and silent for a minute. He takes a minute to assess his captive audience, and begins to speak, quoting from Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream". 

"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind." He nods at Dembe, and He pulls out a black blindfold, and ties it around Cupid's eyes. " 'The course of true love never did run smooth' but it certainly makes it more difficult when the god of love tries to drive a wedge between a perfectly happy couple for profit. That is what Mother-in-laws are for. Now you're going to tell me who hired you to tail my associate, Agent Keen, and myself or I will make it very uncomfortable for you."

"I'm not telling you anything." Says the bitter sounding Romanian in a heavy accent.

"Oh, I think you will. I think I have something here that will help you to loosen the tongue." Red pulls a dart gun out of his pocket. Cupid hears him cock it. 

"You are not getting anything out of me, Reddington!" He growls.

"Fine." Pop! 

"Ahh." Red shoots Cupid in the thigh with one of his own 'Arrows'. 

"If I remember the legend, 'Cupid is wounded by his own arrow, and is immediately enamored with Psyche.' Unfortunately your stuck with me."

Cupid's face begins to turn red, and begins to sweat. His breath becomes rapid and his legs begin to shake. 

"Cupidon...who hired you?...." Red asks him firmly, as he watches the drug take effect.

"Ohhh...Reddington...No....I can not...go back. Please....a woman." He moans and groans, unable to control his erection, and find relief by being tied to a chair. 

"Who hired you?" Red demands, as he literally sees the man being tortured within his own skin.

"Oh....A woman hired me....Reddington...please...powerful woman...Greek woman....beautiful strong....Ohhh." His body shakes and convulses. Sweat runs profusely down his red face. He lets off one more curdling cry, and all of a sudden his whole body goes limp. 

Dembe feels for a pulse. "Raymond...he's dead."

Red's eye begins to twitch as to the thought that he and Lizzie were under the influence of those same Arrows that had just taken Cupid's life. He walks over to him, and pulls the blindfold off of him as he reflects on his dying words. "Gina..." 

He takes out his burner phone; speed dials a number, and brings brings it up to his ear. Red has a difficult time disguising the anger in his voice, as he concludes that her husband, Tom and his mistress, Gina Zanetakos had possibly planned the whole thing together.

"Lizzie."

"Where are you? Did you find Cupid?"

"I did. And, I am happy to say that he no longer poses a threat to anyone."

"You killed him."

"Not exactly. I merely gave him a taste of his own medicine. His dear old heart just couldn't take it, I'm afraid."

"Did you get what you wanted?"

Red pauses before he answers; "Yes." and snaps the flip phone. He didn't have the heart to tell her about Tom and Gina. She'll find out soon enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Agents Keen, Ressler, and Malick all arrive at the apartment where they find Red and Dembe gone, and Cupidon Dragosta dead, just as he had left him; sitting with his hands and feet bound to the chair, and his head tilted backward, with one his darts sticking out of his left thigh. The bulge in his pants is tall and stiff, and on his lap lay a lovely red rose, and a heart-shaped box of chocolate covered strawberries with a note attached marked "Keen".

Elizabeth picks up the box, and reads the note. The handwritten note says:

"A Gift to You, Lizzie. Happy Valentines Day. Love, Red." Underneath he had jotted an address. It was for the small private airport on the other side of town, where Red keeps his jet. She grabs the rose and the heart-shaped box, and takes off running.

"Keen, where are you going?" Says Ressler as she dashes out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

A cab pulls up to the private airport where Red's twin engine Leer is waiting. Elizabeth pays the driver, and takes her rose, and her box of strawberries, and hurries to catch an important flight.

Dembe takes her hand to assist her up the steps. Inside the luxurious cabin Red is waiting with a chilled bottle Dom Pérignon, and a dish of the finest Beluga caviar from the Black Sea. Elizabeth smiles at him, runs into his arms. Red embraces her tight and gives her a long passionate kiss. He then tells Dembe; "Tell Edward that we are ready to depart."

"Where are we going?" She asks.

"Barbados. It's beautiful there this time of year." He answers.

Raymond pours her a glass of Champagne as they take off.

"Lizzie, you must try the caviar. It is exquisite." Red takes the tiny Abalone spoon, and scoops up a small amount of the jet black delicacy pops it into her mouth. His lips salivate as he pulls the spoon from her lips. His arousal grows as they climb to 30,000 feet. "We have about 4 hours before we land." Red says as he pours them both another glass of Champagne, and leads her into the bedroom.

Elizabeth gazes into his eyes as he pulls off his vest and removes his tie. She takes off her blazer and pulls the clip out of her hair, and lets it swing and fall onto her shoulders. Liz unbuttons, and slides off his dress shirt, while Raymond removes his cool white t-shirt. Lizzie runs her hands all over his hairy chest while she waits for him to undress her. She places her hands down onto his belt as Raymond slowly unbuttons her blouse. He smiles when he uncovers a stunning crimson red lace bra underneath. 

"Close your eyes, my dear." He opens up her blouse takes up the rose and runs the soft sexy red pedals across her cheek, down her neck, and all the way down her chest, and torso. She sighs and dips back in his arms like a sensual tango, as he kisses her chest.

Red lays her down on his king size bed as he unzips her skirt, and slides it down off her legs. Her red lace panties match her bra. He loves it when she wears red, and she knows it. Red kisses Lizzie on the ear and neck. "Oh Raymond. It feels nice to be alone with you again."

"Well, we're not completely alone. Dembe, my pilot, and flight attendant are also on board." He says as he playfully undoes her bra.

"You know what I mean, Red. Being under Cupid's thumb like that." Elizabeth reminds him.

"Lizzie, Cupid's gone. Forget about him. Here..." Red chooses a nice plump strawberry out of the little heart-shaped box and runs it along her skin before bringing it up to her lips. Lizzie twirls her tongue around the dark chocolate tip, and sensually sucks all the sweet dripping juices out of the lovely fruit. She then takes his hand and sucking all the juice and melted chocolate off of his fingers. Red then gently pulls his hand away and places it on her breast, as he kisses her so deliciously to try and savor any remnant of the sweet fruity treat on her tongue.  
He caresses her soft tender breast, and circles his fingertip around her firm pink nipple. He lowers himself to gently kiss and tickle the firm little nub with his tongue. "Oh,...my Raymond." She sighs so softly.

"I will help you to forget." Raymond whispers to her as he pulls down her red lace panties; gives her a quick flick of his tongue on the way down and slithers his fingers between her warm slit as he hovers back over her; kissing his sweet Lizzie on the lips as his finger softly caresses the other. His tongue and fingers work together in unison, giving her such a blissful sensation.

Elizabeth encourages him to lie on his back. He bites into a big fat strawberry as she slowly unbuckles his belt and unzips his fly. Elizabeth slides her hand inside of his pants, and wriggles her fingers to find the opening into his boxers, making him squirm. She lightly begins to stroke his warm shaft inside his pants, and and then teases him by pulling out just the head at first to kiss and then blow her cool breaths onto the moistened tip, making his entire body shiver with delight. "Ooh Lizzie,....please continue..."

Liz raises up to her knees, and undoes his belt, and pulls off his trousers, and grabs his boxers by her teeth, and looks into his hungry eyes as she and pulls them clean off of him to the floor. Red's smile grows even bigger as she climbs back up, and wraps her mouth around his hot attentive cock. She twirls her head, and swirls her tongue all along his lovely hardened stalk. His moans grow louder, and his breath quickens. He lays his head on the pillow, and closes his eyes to just feel and enjoy what she is doing to him. 

His moans get deeper as he reaches closer to "the mile-high club". Lizzie decides it's time. She climbs on top of Raymond; straddles his hips, and lowers herself onto him, taking him in like a cowgirl riding the bull. Red opens his eyes, and watches her swaying her lovely hips atop his. He smiles as he sees her raise and lower herself, squeezing him tight inside of her. She arches her back making her breasts rival the beauty of Venus di Milo. "Oh, God....my Lizzie...Lizzie."

"Oh....Raymond." Elizabeth leans forward wrapping her arms around his neck; grinding her chest against his, and kissing him tenderly on the lips. He massages the tops of her thighs to relax the muscles, and she bounces her hips more rapidly. Red rolls her over onto her back and thrusts into her deeper and faster as she wraps her legs around his ribs. "Oh, God....Raymond!!!!!!" "Ohhh....Lizzie!!!!" They scream as they reach 'Cloud Nine' in the clouds.

They drop to the mattress giggling and out of breath like a couple teenagers after losing their virginity. Elizabeth intertwined her fingers with his. Maybe it was the high elevation making their ears pop, but as they look into each other's eyes, it is like they are seeing each other for the first time. Could it be she actually be falling in love with "Concierge of Crime"?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dembe sits quietly in the lounge area, and reads the newspaper. He can hear the goings on from the back of the plane, but he is becoming accustomed to it. He just laughs and shakes his head, and continues with his paper, when he comes across a very disturbing article, one that can't wait. He gets up and stands right outside the bedroom door and calls out, "Raymond! Elizabeth! Come quickly. You have to see this."

They are already partially redressed, when Dembe calls them. As Lizzie straightens up her hair, and Raymond his tie. They come out looking as if nothing happened; except for them looking happy and refreshed; Raymond says "Alright Dembe what is it?"

"Read this Raymond."

Red picks up the paper, and Liz looks over his shoulder to discover a shocking headline. 

"YOUNG MARRIED FEDERAL AGENT CAUGHT IN STEAMY AFFAIR WITH FBI'S MOST WANTED!"

It's an article with a photo of Red and Elizabeth leaving the post office and getting into Red's Mercedes, alongside one of them kissing passionately in the car. The article describes their Valentines Day stint to a tee, along with everything that happened that night.

Elizabeth is shocked. Red reads through the entire article carefully, and says nothing. Just then; Red's phone rings. It's Cooper.

"Reddington where the hell are you?...and where is Elizabeth? I've can't reach her." 

"Relax Harold. She's right here. Agent Keen and I tracking down a lead. Did you see the Paper today?" Red asks as he looks at the editorial.

"I'm working on having it redacted right now." As he looks at on his desk 

"Don't. I want to see who takes the bait."

"You leaked it to the press."

"Yes." He answers blankly. 

"Why would you do that, Reddington?" Frustrated with him as usual.

"Someone hired Cupid to track us, with all intentions of blackmailing Agent Keen and myself. I just beat them to it, in hopes to draw them out of the shadows. Let me know what turns up, Harold." Click. Raymond hangs up the phone before Cooper has a chance to answer.

"Red, why would you put that in the paper?" Elizabeth looks thoroughly perplexed.

"To throw them off our trail. Cooper thinks it to be staged. So it's a case of 'The Purloined Letter'."

"Hiding in plain sight. I don't think I will ever fully understand your methods, Raymond." Lizzie shakes her head. "So, why are we going to Barbados?" 

Since she asked so directly; Red will not lie to her. "To see your husband, and his lover."

Elizabeth is thrown by his answer. "Tom is in Cincinnati at a teacher's convention.

"No he's isn't. My sources told me that he had checked into The Club Resort in Holetown, Barbados late Monday with a woman, and they've been there all week."

"He left my Valentines gift on the kitchen table on Monday with a note that said he was sorry that he couldn't be there for Valentines Day." Elizabeth sits and tries to make sense of it all, but she hasn't heard the worst part yet.

"What did he give you for Valentines Day?" Raymond asks as he finishes off the Champagne.

"A $75 Gift Card to Victoria's Secret. I found a couple things." She says as she shrugs her shoulders.

"That cute little black set you wore Tuesday night?" Red asks with a devilish smile.

"...and the red one." She adds, making Red raise his eyebrows, and roll his tongue.

"We are about to land Mr. Reddington!" Comes a voice from the cockpit.

"Thank you, Edward." Red yells back.

"Raymond, you still haven't told me what you want with Tom. You don't seem like the type to lecture him about infidelity." Elizabeth asks him as she buckles her seatbelt for landing.

That statement made him chuckle. "Haha; No, Tom is not as innocent as you think he is, Lizzie. But first; I want a few words with his mistress; Gina. She was the one who hired Cupid, but I do have a few choice words for Tom as well. He booked the trip in January, over two weeks in advance. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Red's jet lands in a private part of Grantley Adams Airport. Red's men have a rental Car waiting for them; a lovely silver Range Rover. Red, Liz, and Dembe take a nice drive up the coastline. Red tells Dembe to make a quick stop at The Brown Sugar Restaurant in Bridgetown. "Lizzie; the Flying Fish and Cou Cou, is exquisite, and the Macaroni pie is just to die for."

Well; the fact that their stomachs are growling isn't Red's only reason for stopping at The Brown Sugar; he has an informant there. Red orders a Brown Sugar Seducer with extra Nutmeg, and hands the waitress a $100 Bill, and she comes back with a small envelope, and an amazing smelling drink made with Coconut Cream, White Rum, and White Creme de Cacao, with extra Nutmeg sprinkled on top.

"Mmm, try this Lizzie. It's like coconut cream pie in a glass." Red slides it over to her for a taste, and she takes a sip from his drink. She gets a small head rush from the frozen coconut and Rum, but he was right. It does taste like coconut cream pie. 

Red then takes her shopping for clothes more appropriate for the Caribbean islands. Elizabeth finds a nice floral dress, a wide-brimmed sun hat and sandals. Red also encourages her to pick out a cute swimsuit and sarong for herself. She looks and finds the perfect one, but she doesn't show Raymond which one she picked. Red just removes his tie and unbuttons his collar, and buys himself a straw Panama Jack hat; which turns out to be a lot cooler than his black wool fedora. 

Dressed in the proper island attire; Red, Liz, and Dembe jump in the Range Rover and continue up the coast to The Club Resort & Spa in Holetown. Lizzie has completely forgotten about Tom, or why they are even there. As they enter the lobby of the luxurious resort; the man at the reception desk just nods at Reddington and glances over to where the lifts are to take them to their suite. 

Red and Lizzie reach their oceanfront suite, which not coincidentally adjacent to the room where Tom and Gina have been staying all week. Red already had the key card in his pocket; it was what was in the envelope that the waitress had given him with his drink.

Elizabeth's eyes just gleam when she sees the luxurious room and ocean view. The room had a beautiful king size bed with tropical flowers laying on the pillows, with the corners of the white sheets rolled up and shaped to look like two swans forming a heart. There is a bottle of Champagne chilling in an ice bucket next to the bed, and a bottle of Red's favorite Highland Scotch sitting on the bar. 

Liz throws her bag onto the chair, and runs to the balcony to feel the beautiful ocean breeze in her hair. Red Stands behind her, wraps his arms around her waist, and rests his chin on her shoulder. "This is beautiful; Raymond."

He kisses her on the cheek, and whispers to her; "This is where Tom should have taken you; Lizzie."


	8. Chapter 8

As Elizabeth relaxes in Red's arms; his words bring her back to reality. "He's here; isn't he...Tom...with his girlfriend? You wouldn't have brought me all the way here if he wasn't. What are you going to do if you find them?"

"Lizzie; don't worry about them, for now. Come, let's have some fun by the ocean. You can show me that new swimsuit you got." Red; of course has a plan, but he is not going to miss an opportunity in showing Lizzie a good time; and if he can do it right under Tom's nose; makes their revenge even sweeter.

Liz takes her shopping bag to change in the bathroom; while Raymond changes into a pair of white swim trunks. He takes off his t-shirt, and puts his long sleeve shirt back on; buttoning it halfway up his golden chest, and loosely rolling up his sleeves to the elbow. Lizzie comes out wearing a stunning floral sarong cover up with her new white sun hat. And a cute pair of shades. He grabs his Panama Jack hat and amber Ray-bans as they leave their suite.

Red closes the door behind them, and Elizabeth takes hold of his arm. and they head together down to the seashore. She is so excited. She hasn't been to the beach in years. Red finds a nice spot that he had staked out from the balcony and where there are two beach chairs set up with a large umbrella. Raymond casually scans along the beach to see exactly what he is looking for.

He unbuttons his shirt, and pulls out a bottle of SPF lotion, and asks Lizzie if she'd like him to apply some on her back. Elizabeth just smiles and stands up to remove her sarong, and reveal an adorable little scarlet red triangle string tie bikini that she picked up in Bridgetown. Raymond rolls his tongue over his lips, and lowers his shades. He has the biggest smile on his face, and all he could say was "Wow! Lizzie, you look amazing."

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Lizzie replies, as he sits down behind her rubs the lotion all over back and arms. She then convinces him to let her rub some on his back so his scars won't burn. He reluctantly takes off his shirt and allows her to spread the lotion lovingly all over his scarred back. Red lowers his head and closes his eyes. The soft touch of her hands feel so good on his fire damaged skin. He takes her her hand and rubs some on the scar on her wrist. Liz enjoys that. She gives Red a soft kiss behind the ear making him smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both Red and Lizzie have their backs turned from the rest of the people on the beach. Nobody really notices the Concierge of Crime and Lizzie there, enjoying their little holiday; except for one couple that is seated about 15 yards away, that can not help but take an interest. The man looks as if he's seen a ghost. His female companion tries to convince him that what he is seeing is just his imagination. 

"Tom, don't worry...It can't be them. I had Cupidon take care of them." The woman with a Greek accent says to her nervous companion. Red and Lizzie's presence is already starting to put a crimp in Tom and Gina's romantic getaway. Elizabeth hadn't noticed that cheating husband of hers, or his girlfriend; but Red had spotted them both when they first arrived on the beach, and he strategically planned to make themselves known by planting themselves right next to the scheming couple. 

"Tom, would you feel better if we went back to the room?" even though he still isn't sure that it's really them, Tom Keen is obviously very uncomfortable with Red and Liz being there. Gina finally convinces him that he must be seeing things, but they decide to return to their hotel anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now that her lying husband, and his Jezebel, have gone; The Concierge of Crime, and the young FBI Agent are free to lie in the sun and enjoy the seaside together. Red looks over at Lizzie, a vision of beauty lying there in her adorable red bikini; her skin glistening in the golden sun. Raymond is starting to feel hot under the sun. He asks her "Lizzie; would you like to join me in a swim?"

"That sounds delightful, Raymond." He gets up and takes Elizabeth's hand, and takes her to the ocean. She laughs as the waves come up and tickle her toes. He takes her farther in as they he dive into the cool Caribbean blue waters for a nice refreshing swim.

As the sun begins to descend to the horizon; the sky is fills itself with colors of reds, oranges and fuchsias. Red and Lizzie are enjoying a nice rejuvenating swim in the ocean, as they pop out of the water together; Lizzie wraps her arms around Red's neck, and he pulls her close; embracing her in his arms. Red is tempted to tug on the ties of her bikini bottom, but he controls himself, for now. As they look into each other's eyes, he lifts her up out of the water for a deep and passionate kiss. 

"Raymond, take me back to the suite. I want you to make love to me." She tells him softly, as she kisses him once again. Red takes her by the hand, and they walk out of the water. They collect their things, and head back to their suite.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Red and Liz enter their suite; they can hear the couple in the next room having a some sort of a lovers quarrel. Raymond looks pleased with himself. Elizabeth looks back at him, and says, "Do you think we should intervene?" 

Raymond drops their beach bag onto the floor, and walks slowly towards her. She looks into his eyes through his amber shades, and forgets the world around her as he cradles her jaw gently in his hands, and tilts her head up. Lizzie closes her eyes as his lips come ever closer to hers. He places one soft kiss upon her lips and whispers, "Tonight is for us." and continues to kiss her soft and slow.

Elizabeth removes her sun hat, and throws it onto the chair. Raymond lifts her up, and lays her down on the bed. Leaning over her; he pulls off his shirt and tosses it to the floor. He leans down and kisses her tenderly on the neck. She circles her arms around him, taking his hat and tossing it onto the chair, and placing one hand on his back and the other to caress the back of his head. "Oh; Raymond. I think I might be falling in love with you."

Red stops to look her deep in the eyes. Elizabeth slowly pulls off his glasses. to reveal his lovely green eyes. She folds them, and places them on the nightstand. She returns her gaze to him, and wraps her arms around his neck. "Do you trust me, Elizabeth?" 

"It goes against everything I've been taught, but....yes....I do trust you, Raymond. I feel safe with you." That is what he needed to hear. "Lizzie, I will keep you safe." 

Liz takes her hands away, and unties her sarong. Red smiles at the sight of her red bikini. He slides the sarong out from under her, and tosses it onto the floor. She places her hand behind his neck and pulls him close. She pauses before she kisses him. "I love you, Raymond." she whispers to him as their lips are barely an inch apart. "I have always loved you, Lizzie, and I always will." He whispers to her as their lips lock in a deep and soulful kiss.

Raymond strokes her long brown hair, and then he moves his hand down behind Elizabeth's neck to untie the strap of her bikini top, and slips it off her shoulder. He the tan line that the strap had left behind. Shifting his weight; he kisses her down her other shoulder. Liz runs hands through his very short hair as she pulls him close for another for intense kiss. He slips his hand under her back, and unties the back tie on her bikini top, and pulls it off her lovely tan lined breasts.

Lizzie takes her top out of Red's hand and tosses it across the room. She giggles as she continues to kiss him, as she feels his hands descend down her sides down to her hips. He tugs on the ties of her bikini bottom, teasing her, before pulling it clear off of her. "Oh, Raymond." 

He kisses a line down her naked torso, and continues down to her toes, before standing up at the foot of the bed. Red gets a devilish smile on his face, as he pulls off his little white swim trunks. She gasps in delight, and watches him hungrily as he struts unashamed over to open the window to let in a bit of the lovely sea air into the room. His buttocks look so tanned and muscular, as he pauses for a second to soak in the cool sea breeze, and listens to hear if the neighbors are still fighting. Their voices had quieted down a bit, but he is pleased to hear that they are still in their room.

"Raymond....What is it?" Lizzie has rolled onto her stomach, eagerly waiting for him to return to bed. He turn around looking like the cat that just swallowed the canary. "Care for some Champagne, Lizzie?" She nods her head, and bites her lip in anticipation as her eyes follow his every move while he struts naked past her to a fresh bucket of ice where a chilled bottle of Dom Pérignon sits waiting to be opened. 

Raymond hands Lizzie a pair of flukes. She smiles up at him, wondering what he's thinking,as she kicks her feet playfully in the air. Lizzie admires Red's confident masculine posture as he carefully cuts off the foil. Standing there proud; and as naked and unashamed as the day he was born; he untwists the wire, around the cork, and wriggles it loose. "Pop!" He pops the cork, and pours some of the bubbly contents into the two glasses that Lizzie is holding, and places the bottle back into the bucket of ice.

Elizabeth hands Raymond a glass, and he takes a sip, as he stares out the window, clearly pondering his next move. He stands naked and tall in front of her that she cannot help but make the first move. Lizzie takes her tongue, and begins to lightly stroke his cock with it. Red closes his eyes, and begins to moan so softly. She places her hand around his buttock; squeezing his cheek and pulling him closer. She takes a sip of the Champagne and takes him into her mouth. The chilled bubbles give Reddington a cool tingling sensation that he can feel all the way up his spine. He moans louder. He decides to put his glass down so that he doesn't drop it. 

Lizzie rolls over onto her back, and leans her head back to take him in farther. She takes his hands; interlocking her fingers with his. He feels her tongue doing magical things to him. Red is rock hard inside of her mouth. She encourages him to come in deeper. Raymond moves slow and gentle at first, so as not to hurt her, and then speeds up as she moans for more.

Raymond clinches her hands tight, and his moans get deeper; signaling to her that he is about to cum. That's ok; she is ready for him, and ready to take his nectar. "Oh Lizzie.....Lizzie!" He fills her throat with his sweet hot cocktail, and she accepts every drop. She takes a few deep breaths as he pulls himself out of her; taking a sip from his glass of Dom Pérignon, and plops down beside her on the bed. "Oh, Reddington...my love." He laughs, and props himself up back onto the pillow, and smiles victoriously as he pours her some more Champagne. 

She just realizes why he's laughing. Lizzie looks at Red, and gets the same grin as he has. "Raymond; you devil. They are right in the next room; aren't they? You've been taunting them since we arrived; haven't you?" He smiles, and says nothing, but he doesn't have to.

"I bet they were at the beach too. I guess I was having so much fun that I never noticed them, but I should have known. You never do anything that isn't part of your master plan...." 

Liz crawls over to him on her knees; she finishes the last sip in her glass; and throws her leg over around his hips; straddling him between her legs. She places her glass down onto the nightstand. She makes eye contact with him, and leans down to rest her arms around his neck. Red gently strokes her breasts as he looks at her lovingly. Lizzie then smiles, and whispers to him. "...I'm in. Let's ruin their holiday." 

With that; Red sets down his glass, and takes Lizzie into his arms. He kisses her deep with force, and passion. Rolling her onto her back; she embraces him tightly, entwining her legs around his. Raymond makes himself comfortable between her legs, and smoothly enters her. Elizabeth smiles at him and lifts her legs and wraps them around his ribs, giving his hips to move at will. He begins to thrust his hardened member in and out of her, making her good and moist. "Ooh Raymond;...you devil...Oh, yes....Love me like the master criminal that you are."

"Oh Lizzie; tonight you are all mine...." Red kisses her on the neck and jugular. She sighs and moans as his movements grow in intensity; "Oh Raymond, my love...my lover...I want you...I want you Reddington." Her hands glide all over his back and neck, and she grips him by the hair.

"Hell hath no fury than a woman's scorn." goes the old saying, and Lizzie's scorn for her lying husband is transferring into hot erotic passion for Red. She intends to let Red reap all the benefits tonight. 

Raymond kisses are long and passionate. He lovingly wraps his tongue around hers, as his hands caresses her tender breasts. He makes every movement count as he thrusts his way harder and deeper with intent of giving her the best that he has, loving her the way that her husband never had...or ever will.

"Oh, Ray....Ray....! She cries out, and arches her back, as he penetrates her deeper and faster. His moans get louder and more intense as she raises her hips to meet his, and squeezes his pulsing cock tightly inside of her. "Lizzie...Lizzie...Oh, Please...Elizabeth yes...yes...Oh Good God, Lizzie!" 

"Oh,...Oh,...Raymond!!!!" Her moans and cries get louder and more intense the longer he keeps her on the edge without peaking. "Oh Lizzie;....Ohhh!!!" Red and Lizzie howl together as they come to a beautiful climax together; without any consideration for the neighbors; for they both intend to be heard tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile; in the neighboring suite. Tom and Gina are both silent; sitting there in bed together, in their underwear, with their legs tucked under the the blanket. Their mannerisms resemble an angry married couple. Tom has all of a sudden fallen 'out of the mood', and Gina is sitting there with her arms crossed, staring at the wall pouting. They can hear all the rumblings next door.

"I swear to you, it's them." Tom tells her once again.

Gina shakes her head, "Your wife does not have what it takes to have an affair with Raymond Reddington. Elizabeth is a good girl. She is like a nun. Reddington must have hired Reddington must have hired them."

Tom isn't fully convinced yet, but figures she must be right. "Liz hates Reddington for forcing all these cases on her. Gina's right." he thought, "Liz would never have anything to do with Reddington."

Tom is finally somewhat convinced that his paranoia is just his imagination, and decides to try to enjoy the rest of the night with Gina.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning; as the sun shines brightly in the cloudless sky, and there's a cool summer like breeze coming off the the crystal blue Caribbean Sea; Tom Keen stands out on their hotel room balcony trying to clear his head. The sound of the ocean lapping on the island shore sounds so peaceful and tranquil compared to the ruckus the couple in the nest room were causing last night. He stares wearily out at the ocean, and watches the Palm trees blow in the breeze. He hears the sound of a sliding door opening coming from the neighboring balcony. A cement privacy wall that separates the balconies, is built partway out between the two. 

Tom sees a pair of women's hands rest on the stone balcony wall. A beautiful delicate pair of hands, he thinks. He peeks around the wall, and sees a beautiful figure of a woman with long dark hair, in a lovely yellow and orange floral sundress standing there enjoying the fresh air. Her face is completely covered by the large brim of her sun hat. Tom smiles to himself and continues to look out at the beautiful coastline. He is about to break the ice, and say "Good Morning." to his lovely neighbor, when he glances over and sees something that makes him go cold. 

On the inside of her left wrist; he sees part of a large oddly shaped burn scar. He recognizes it right away. Tom tries, but he can't mouth the word, "Liz?" He tries to move in for a closer look, but is stopped in his tracks when he sees a pair of man's hands come around her waist and caress her thigh. The sun reflects off of his $35,000 Rolex GMT as he embraces her tight. Her hat is blown off as she rolls her head to the side, and Tom can clearly see Reddington lowering his head to kiss his smiling wife on the neck. 

Unlike Tom; Red and Liz had an amazing night's sleep last night. After a delicious night of romping, and then falling asleep in each other's arms; the two of them feel rejuvenated, and refreshed. Tom cannot believe how content she looks in his arms, as he sees the Concierge of Crime's hands all over his pure, and "straight 'n narrow" wife. She caresses his face, and whispers his name; " Oh, Raymond." not realizing that someone is watching, but at this point, she doesn't care who sees them. Elizabeth is enjoying her moment in the sun with the cool breeze blowing in her hair, and a man that truly loves her. 

Out of either shock, or stupidity brought on by fear. Tom finally musters up the courage to say, "Liz?"

"Tom?" Elizabeth says, though she doesn't feel shame enough to turn away from Red's kisses. As Red continues to seduce her in front of her cheating husband; Tom repeats his wife's name, hoping to try get her to look him in the eye, but she is clearly not going to give him the satisfaction. He watches in horror as Reddington kisses her neck, and caresses her thigh with his hand. 

"Go back to your Greek goddess, Tom." She says; as Red then takes his hand off of her leg and kisses her up the nape of her neck. He reaches behind his back, and draws his black Colt .38 Special revolver out of his holster; aiming it at Tom while he and Liz straighten their postures to face him. She also draws her service Glock 9mm, and has it aimed at her lying husband.

Tom decides to flee inside. Red jumps over to the next balcony and chase him inside. Gina had just gotten out of the shower, and comes out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "Good Morning, Gina. you look ravishing as always." 

"Reddington!" She says in surprise as Tom tries to flee the suite, but is stopped by Dembe at the door, aiming a Colt .45 semi-automatic in his face. Lizzie had come around follows Dembe into the suite stands with her gun drawn. Tom sees no escape. He surrenders his hands up and backs away from the door.

"On the bed. Both of you." Raymond waves his revolver signaling them over to the sit down on the bed. "Come on...Come on. The FBI will be here soon. We don't have much time." Tom and Gina sit down on the bed, and wait for Reddington's next move.

"Now...I will spare everyone the lecture about infidelity, and the sanctity of marriage just because we are short on time. What I want to know is who hired you to hire Cupidon Dragosta to follow and blackmail us?" Red asks the them directly.

"Liz, is he serious. You're not seriously taken in by this guy. This man is a cold-blooded killer." Tom says, trying to change the subject.

"Reddington asked you a question; Tom. Who hired you to hire Cupid?" Elizabeth says coldly.

Gina sits there; wrapped in a towel with her legs crossed; kicking her foot in boredom, and decides to speaks up. "Reddington; I don't know who it was. I was given instructions through a series of forwarded emails, with the promise of another larger contract afterwards. l don't know who it originated from. I like to know who I'm working for, so I tried to trace it back. All I know is that it came from someone high up in your government." 

"When did they contact you?" Red asks her calmly.

"Two days before Valentines Day. They wanted the job to start on Valentines Day." Gina answers.

Elizabeth steps in; "Tom; you had booked this trip over two weeks ago; did you know about her plan?"

"I..um... no babe, I..." Tom stutters and Gina takes his hand, and interjects "No, it was my idea. He only booked it. I thought he needed to get away...he needed some excitement."

"Oh; I think we can take care of that." Red says in a threatening tone.

"You said you loved me; but then you leave me alone with a man you clearly don't trust, and plan a romantic getaway with your mistress, and leave me alone with a dangerous criminal on Valentines Day? Tell me, Tom; why I shouldn't shoot you right now." Elizabeth is really beginning to lose her patience and her cool. 

"Valentines Day, Tom...really? You cheat on your wife on Valentines Day, and you don't she isn't going to take it personal?" Raymond adds as he moves in closer to Liz, and places his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Where did you expect her to run to?"

"What; are you screwing her now to keep her under your control." Tom makes snide remarks directed at Red; trying to shift the blame back onto her. "All those late nights working on those top secret cases. I should have known. I teach a bunch of rowdy brats all day, and come home to an empty house, and share my dinner with Hudson. Liz and I had perfectly happy marriage before you came into our lives."

"Cut the crap, Tom! She knows what happened in Boston." Red raises his voice for the first time.

"Raymond; we don't have much time." Lizzie reminds him.

"Oh, he's 'Raymond' now. I guess things are really getting serious." Tom just 

Lizzie has just about had enough of Tom's bullshit, and gives him one swift kick in the balls. Tom falls to the floor into the fetal position in pain.

"By the way, Tom; I'm divorcing you, and thank you for the gift card for Valentines Day. If you would have been there you would've seen what I used it on." Lizzie, adding salt to the wound.

"Oh, yes; Tom. You should have seen it. She simply looks stunning in black lace....Ooh; and the red one...Très Magnifique." Red isn't going to miss this opportunity to twist that knife a little deeper.

Gina raises her eyebrows and laughs,and then tells Liz, "I am impressed, Agent Keen. I didn't think you had it in you. You handle a man like Reddington like a pro. I admire your courage, and stamina; my dear." 

"Raymond...Elizabeth. We should be going." Dembe tells them, and they nod in agreement. 

"Tie them up, and leave them on the bed." Red tells Dembe and Liz, as he signals her to takes the curtain pulls. Lizzie hands Red her Glock as takes the ties from the curtains and binds Gina's hands, and feet, as Dembe ties up Tom. 

"You're not going to kill us?" Gina asks.

"No." Red says "As a matter of fact; We are going to leave you two to enjoy the rest of your weekend."

They leave Tom and Gina both tied up lying on the bed, facing each other. Red and Liz turn to look back at the two lovebirds bound together on the bed. "Goodbye, Tom." Liz tells him as she stands with Red in solidarity. He then yells out to him, "Hey Tom!....Don't worry about Lizzie....She'll be in good hands."

Before they leave; Red pulls a dart gun out of his pocket and shoots Tom and Gina with Cupid's Arrows, hitting them both in the leg.

"Happy Valentines Day." Red tells them, as he and Liz bid the conspiring couple "Adieu."

"Liz!...Liz!...Please...Don't go!...You can't trust him....Reddington! Tom cries out fruitlessly; as the aphrodisiacs begin to take effect on him and Gina; to try and stop his wife from running off with Reddington....but unfortunately for Tom....it's become way too late for that.


	10. Chapter 10

Agents Ressler, and Malick arrive at The Club Resort to find nothing. They ask the hotel manager to unlock the doors of the suite numbers that Red had given them on the phone, but both suites were empty. 

Tom and Gina must have broken themselves free during their drug-enhanced sexual romp, and fled the hotel; leaving behind only the evidence of the two Arrows that Reddington had shot into their legs. The neighboring suite where Red and Liz had spent the night is also deserted. They had checked out and are nowhere to be found either. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the air; Red twirls a frozen chocolate dipped strawberry around Elizabeth's naked breast, and leans down to lightly suck on her bare nipple. Raymond takes a sip of Dom Pérignon from his glass, and places his mouth on her neck. The tingling sensation from the chilled bubbles travels all down her body, as his lips massage her swanlike neck. Raymond squeezes her bulbous breasts in his warm hands and continues to place light kisses on her chest. "Mmm... Lizzie, finally alone again." She finds it difficult to think about Tom when he is licking her neck. He runs his hands gracefully down her sides while Lizzie slowly opens her legs for him. "Ohh, Red...."

Reddington slides his hands down between her thighs to spread them a little further, and kneels between her legs. He touches the frozen strawberry to her skin; running the cool sensations along her inner thighs, and nestling it between her ruby swollen lips. "Ooh Raymond...." she sighs as he fondles her with the frozen fruit. 

The little red becomes covered in Lizzie's sweet warm honey, as her heat partially melts the dark chocolate. Raymond takes the cum covered treat and pops it in his mouth. "Mmm...Delicious." He says while he savors the little gourmet treat; giving her a smile as he chews and swallows it; and washes it down with Dom Pérignon.

Raymond lowers his head and rolls his tongue over her swollen moist lips. He can still taste a hint of the melted chocolate as he laps up her sweet honey, and swirls his tongue, darting it in and out; and twirling it around inside of her. Lizzie lays back, closes her eyes, and just savors the moment of what he's doing to her. 

The hum and soft vibrations from the jet engines of Red's plane makes her feel as if she is floating on a cloud. Raymond sees her content smile, and comes up to kiss her tenderly on the lips. They glance lovingly into each other's eyes, as he nestles himself comfortably between her legs, and gently inserts himself into her. Lizzie enjoys his soft movements inside of her. She wraps her legs around his, and her arms around his back. She smiles and leans her head back, as he places light kisses on her neck and throat. He embraces her tight and whispers in her ear. "I love you, Lizzie."

"Oh, Raymond. I love you too. How will we explain our forbidden love?" She asks. 

"We can't." He says as he runs his fingers through her long brown hair.

"What about Tom and Gina? Aren't you afraid they'll talk?" Lizzie worries, but Red just smiles.

"Don't worry about them; Lizzie. They're gone. Even if they do find them; they won't talk. Tom and Gina have a lot more to hide than we do."

She smiles back at him; not quite sure what he means by that statement, but that's for another day.

"Seduce me Raymond. Do your worst, my love."

"Lizzie....I only give you my best."

Raymond gives her a beautiful, passionate kiss. He moves his hips in a circular motion; twirling his magic wand deep inside of her. Lizzie is being stimulated in ways she has never felt before. "Oh yes...Raymond..."

She runs her toes along the back of his legs; making him even harder, as she massages the pressure points behind his knees with her soft feet. He entwines his fingers with hers and arches back; straightening their arms, she supports him as he thrusts hard, and with much strength and vigor. Lizzie squeals and cries out for more, as she arches her head back, and lifts her back, giving Red a lovely view of her full uplifted breasts. 

Raymond lowers his head just barely reaching her firm erect nipples with the tip of his tongue. She lowers her arms to bring him closer. He wraps his lips around her luscious orbs, and dances his tongue around her lovely tits. "Oh; Raymond....Raymond...Yes...Yes!"

"Ahh; Lizzie....Lizzie my love. Hold on tight." As straightens her arms again. Holding him up as she wraps her legs around his waist, and squeezes his firm, round buttocks with her feet; gripping him tight as his thrusts become faster, and more intense.

Their ears pop, and his cock explodes into her as they begin to descend from 30,000 feet. They moan in ecstasy together, as their orgasm reaches new heights;...literally. They relax into each other's arms for just a little longer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just then; Dembe comes in on them holding Red's phone "Raymond! It's Cooper. He sounds upset." Red reaches behind him to take the phone, while Liz pulls the sheets up a little higher. Dembe hands him the phone and leaves the room.

"Reddington; what the hell kind of a game are you two playing?"

"Good Morning, Harold. What can I do for you?"

"I sent Ressler and Malick to that resort in Barbados; to the suite number you gave us; and the couple that had been staying there had already checked out. All they found were two of Cupid's darts. If this is one of your wild goose chases..."

"Take a breath, Harold. Agent Ressler and Agent Malick could use a day in the sun."

"....and where is Agent Keen? I've been trying to reach her all morning."

"Relax Harold, she's fine. She just took quite a shock. She had just found out that her husband has been cheating on her. She was very upset. I thought the smell of coconut rum, and a nice Caribbean sunset would do her well. 

I am not discussing the case over the phone. We'll see you in a few hours." 

"Beep!" Red hangs up the phone; places it on the nightstand. He then takes Elizabeth into his arms, and embraces her in a deep and passionate kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's late afternoon when Red and Liz walk into Cooper's office. "Nice of you two to join us." He says in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry we're late, Harold. Traffic was a bitch."

Cooper gets down to business."I just wanted to inform you both that we found Cupid's hideout and his driver, and that I pulled out any evidence that might have ties to you and Reddington's little 'play acting'. Cupid's operation has been shut down. We found his stash of hybrid aphrodisiacs, and a cigar box full of his darts."

"There were many powerful names on his bankroll; Harold. Many that could've tilted the delicate balance of power in the free world. With his Arrows; he had the power to use lust, and jealousy to turn volatile diplomacies against each other, and even start nuclear war." Red explains.

"Anyone who wanted to shift that balance, or destroy their credibility with their associates, spouses, or even powerful liaisons, hired Cupid to fabricate evidence and use it against them, if they don't adhere to his client's wishes." Elizabeth continues.

"I cannot see what he would've wanted with you or Reddington." Harold tries to find the connection.

"Reddington is a very powerful, and dangerous man; under the protection of our immunity deal, with the clause that he only speaks with me." Elizabeth adds.

"Discrediting you would void the deal; making him vulnerable, and disbanding the Task force." Cooper understands.

"Leaving us all vulnerable; Harold. We found the one who had hired Cupid, but she was contracted by someone higher up in your government. Ironically; we found her while she was on a romantic getaway with Elizabeth's husband." Red continues on.

"I'm very sorry, Liz." Harold comforts her by reaching over, and gripping her hand.

"Thank you, sir. I'm going to divorce him." Red places his hand on her shoulder and smiles compassionately, as she continues "Our marriage has on the rocks for a while, but this was the final straw."

"You'll be alright, Elizabeth. Take a few days off." Harold tells her sympathetically.

"Thank you, sir." Liz is grateful for Cooper's generosity. Red and Liz stand and turn to leave Cooper's office. Cooper says;

"By the way, Red...You had asked me to let you know if anyone took an interest in that fake article that you ran in the Post." 

"Yes" Red recalls.

"Someone did come in wanting to see all evidence this case. I had previously pulled any evidence that would have implicated you and Liz, but he must have been looking for you specifically; because he left in a huff when he didn't find anything. We had gotten word later that day that Cupid's driver was released from custody, but nobody seems to know where he went after that." 

"Who was it; Harold?" Red asked.

"Assistant Director of National Intelligence...Alan Fitch."

An old acquaintance of Red's, one that he considered a friend from the Cold War days; but he hasn't really seen or spoken to him in years. They had made an agreement not to interfere in each other's dealings. He stands silent, and thinks for a second, and then says; "Thank you, Harold."

Red turns to leave with Elizabeth; who is standing at the door. Red holds the door open for her. They share a quick glance together as she passes through the door and smile; when Cooper calls out "Reddington!..."

Raymond stops at the door, and looks back at Harold. 

"...I didn't get where I am by being somebody's fool. Elizabeth is a very special girl. I only have one piece of advice for you; Reddington. Don't break her heart,...or I will personally kill you myself."

Raymond puts on his black fedora, runs his fingers along the brim, and smiles. "Goodnight, Harold. See you in a week."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
